Black Sheep Come Home
by LondonPige
Summary: Living by herself in Grimmauld Place had given her time to think. Mainly, time to think about how to get Sirius Back. Now that she had the answer all she needed was a vanishing cabinet and help from a former enemy. HG/SB HG/DM
1. The Vanishing Cabinet

First off, I don't own Harry Potter.

I've been thinking about writing a Harry Potter fanfic for a while now, so I thought I might as well give it a go. I really fell in love with the Hermione/Sirius and Hermione/Draco pairing so I think I'll include both of those in this story. I've decided to keep Lupin and Tonks alive since they were two of my fave characters. The beginning is set the end of summer, going into the fall after the seventh book. For now I'm going to rate this T, but it'll probably end up being turned to a M. Mainly for the later chapters.

Please Read & Review, tell me what you think! :)

* * *

**Black Sheep Come Home  
**

_'Hello again,_  
_friend of a friend,_  
_I knew you when,_  
_our common goal_  
_was waiting for the world to end.'_  
_-Metric_

If It hadn't been for Draco Malfoy she would have never thought out it. It was his evil doing that had sprung the idea to mind. Okay so all the credit couldn't just go to him, a little went to Fred and George as well. News of the vanishing cabinet had only started to circulate after the twins had pushed Graham Montague into it just before they'd made their epic escape from the castle. Bidding the frog-like professor adieu, and flying off to start their joke shop.

Hermione had thrown a bunch of ideas around in her head of how she was going to get Sirius back. He couldn't come back as a ghost-because, well he wasn't exactly dead. After some intense reading courtesy of both the Black's private library at the one at Hogwarts she had come to the conclusion he was stuck in some sort of Limbo. Balancing between the world of the living and the world of the dead. How long he was going to stay in the position, she hadn't a clue.

She knew that Harry had never really moved on from the loss of his Godfather. After all, he had been the only family he had left. Sure he had Ginny now and they were happy together, but Hermione couldn't help but notice the pang of pain she saw in Harry's eyes every time he walked the halls of Grimmauld place. Often she would find him gazing up at the black's family tree, focusing on the spot where Mrs. Black had burned off the portrait of her son.

Now that the war was over and everyone was beginning to settle back down, the order of the phoenix wasn't of much use anymore. Harry and Ron had both found jobs at Auror's at the ministry. A profession both of them seemed to excel in since they'd basically been catching dark wizards since they were eleven. Ginny was soaring around with Hollyhead Harpies, she was the best seeker the team had ever come across. Unlike her mother there was no way she was going to settle down and start a family anytime soon.

This left Hermione sitting alone in Grimmauld place, wondering if there was any use of finding her own place when no one lived there. Occasionally people from the order would come by to visit. Lupin and Tonks brought little Teddy over who would crawl around the kitchen, getting in kretchers way and always seemed to find some dark artifact. At the very end of the war, Ron had often stayed over at the house, keeping her company and pushing for a relationship that just wasn't going to happen. During her school years she had felt so passionately for him, she would suffocate at the thought of him being with another girl. When he and lavender had dated it almost broke her in two. However the more time that Ron and her spent alone the more she realized they were better off as friends. There was no mystery or excitement to their relationship. So after two months they called it quits, vowing to stay close friends.

It was one day when Hermione had finally gone to Sirius's room to clean the place up that the vanishing cabinet came to mind. Throughout the few months that she'd been staying there she'd cleaned the house top to bottom. Only avoiding Sirius's and Regulus's room because she felt that if she cleared it out it would mean he was gone. And that was a concept she couldn't grasp.

Everytime Hermione had opened a book in the Black's Library or tried to think of a new way to pull him from the veil a little voice echoed in her head. The voice simply stated, "You really are the smartest witch of your age."

Hermione twisted the door knob and watched as the dust fell beneath her fingers. She pushed the door open and was met with a stiff, stuffy smell. The room had been closed off for too long and from the looks of the grubby floor and the dusty furniture it was beginning to become a lost cause. Every step she took made the dirt jump around her feet. The room was decorated in red and gold and many smiling faces grinned at her from photos on his walls. There was papers strewn across the floor from where someone had been rummaging, not to mention many items seemed to be tipped over or out of place. Hermione remembered searching the entire room with Ron and Harry only a year earlier.

Sighing loudly to herself, she slumped onto the end of Sirius's bed. It was squishy and before she could stop herself she rolled fully onto it, her feet leaving the floor. Crawling forward she let her face slump into one of the pillows and her body go limp around her. Even through he hadn't slept there in over two years, it still smelt like him. His rough, woody aroma. Hermione looked up at the wall above his bed. Many happy faces looked down at her, the one closest was a photograph of the marauders. Lupin looked so young and carefree, barely any scars on his face or crows feet under his eyes. James could have been Harry's twin, he was ruffing up Peter's hair and had that twinkle in his eye that told you he was up to no good. Sirius looked so different compared to his adult form. In the photograph his hair was shorter and scruffy, falling around his face a little too perfectly. A smirk played on his lips and every so often he broke into a laugh, his youthful face lighting up. Hermione, like everyone else who had seen Sirius as a teenager had to agree he was devilishly handsome. Before he had disappeared behind the veil he was aged, deep lines had formed on his face and tattoos littered his skin. However when he laughed it seemed like his age disappeared and the young care-free Sirius shone through.

Hermione's face fell as she thought that out of the four boys in the photograph, only one was left. She couldn't even contemplate what it would be like to lose Harry, Ron and Ginny but for Lupin that was a reality-his best friends had become nothing more than memories. Hermione slid his fingers under the pillow and rested her head for a moment, having never felt so sorry for the werewolf before. Sure she felt awful that he was stuck in that condition for the rest of his life, but without his friends to help him through it-it must be that little bit worse.

Her fingertips grazed something and she pulled it out from beneath the pillow. In her hands was a tattered old photograph, the edges were slightly torn and it had a sun kissed tint to it. In the photo was a young Sirius Black bouncing a small baby with wild brown hair on his knee. Hermione felt her heart lurched, this was clearly Sirius's most prized possession; a photo of him and the only family he cared for, his Godson. She always thought it was cruel how little time they had to spend together. Looking at the laughing faces just made her want to get him back that much more. She couldn't stand to think the situation over anymore, she needed to find a solution. Taking one more look at the photograph she folded it and put it in her pocket. She would use it as a constant reminder not to give up.

Hermione's wavy hair fell messily around her shoulders and she looked into the mirror hanging across from her on the wall. Over the last two years she had changed a lot, her cheek bones were more defined. Her brown hair was less of a curly disaster and more like delicate beach waves. Shaking her head she resisted being vain and began to clean instead, she pulled out her wand and began a series of house cleaning spells she'd seen use.

In no time as all she cleaned up a large portion of the floor. At one side of the room was a wardrobe which she had yet to open, when she did she discovered a ton of old robes and various clothing that was clearly from the 80s. She couldn't help but laugh at some of things Sirius must of worn. There were a whole bundle of jeans and right at the bottom of the stack was a tight pair of leather pants. She unfolded them and held them out, unable to believe he'd actually worn such a thing. Hermione found a bunch of rubbish at the bottom of the wardrobe-She reasoned that he must have gone to clean out his room and had gotten lazy, thinking it would just disappear if he shoved in his his closet. It was at that exact moment that Hermione remembered her sixth year at Hogwarts, how through the help of Draco, the death eaters were able to disappear through one cabinet and appear in another. People seemed to connect cabinets and wardrobes to disappearing acts. Biting her lip, Hermione closed the doors to the cabinet and sat back on the edge of Sirius's bed.

The vanishing cabinet, like the Vail gave the user access to a kind of Limbo. Apparently when Montague had been pushed into it he was floating around for a while-unable to identify exactly where he was. Perhaps that was how Sirius was feeling, behind the veil he was just drifting around, desperately trying to find a way out. Hermione chowed down on her bottom lip, considering the new idea that was thrust to the front lobe of her brain. If she could get her hands on the vanishing cabinets, perhaps she could use one Limbo to get to the other. After the battle that had gone on at the school the year before, she was certain that the entire room of requirement and it's belongings had turned to ashes. There was slim to no chance that the Vanishing Cabinet was still intact and usable. And if there was one person who knew of it's exact location in the room, and knew if it was still in one piece. It was that no good ferret; Draco Malfoy.

Sure he had repented for his ways, pleading that the only reason he'd worked from the dark lord was to save his father, and his own neck of course. But there was just something about him that Hermione found iffy. The rest of the wizarding world had been quick to forgive him. After all it had been Snape who killed Dumbledore in the end-not Draco. Hermione still knew that behind his charming face and whish-washy words was a cunning little ferret just waiting to get out. And that little ferret was going to be working along side her once the summer was through. Hermione had been offered a position at Hogwarts, seeing as many of the professors had either died in the battle or had retired their were many spots that needed to be filled. Hermione had taken the spot of transfiguration teacher as Professor Mcgonagall was now Headmistress Mcgonagall and was too busy to teach classes. Much to Hermione's dislike Draco had been offered the position of potions master, eager to fill his idol's shoes. So that was that. she would just have to hold in her pride and go talk to the little ferret.

* * *

Hermione felt rather awkward being in Hogwarts with no students bustling around. Her foot steps sounded far too loud and any noise she made reverberated off the walls. It hadn't been hard to track down the blond bimbo. Actually all she needed was to send one quick owl to the headmistress. School wasn't to start for another week, but it seemed that Draco had decided to move in early. Relishing in the thought of hiding in the castle, and away from any dark lord followers. Sure there weren't that many left, but Draco was a wimp and therefore wasn't taken his chances. Besides he knew how hard it was to get into Hogwarts, and because of that he felt snug as a bug.

Hermione walked swiftly through the castle, admiring the few ghosts who floated by and wondering how she would feel teaching instead of being a student for once. She hadn't seen Draco for quite some time, and the last time they had met wasn't exactly a joyful occasion. Whenever someone brought up his name she was always brought back to her third year when she'd caught him and his goons hiding near Hagrid's hut. That's why she despised him-because he thoroughly enjoyed other peoples pain. So she had gone up and after screaming, "foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach." and given him a left hook into the nose. Even now she chuckled to herself, thinking of the look of pure terror on the boys face. Well, frankly he deserved it.

Soon Hermione found herself in the Dungeons and strolling towards where Snape's chambers had once been. Since he was now gone, she also assumed that Draco would be taking the place as head of Slytherin house. Not looking forward to the meeting she sighed and slowed down until she was a foot from his chamber door. Taking in a deep breath she wrapped her knuckles against the door. For a moment everything remained silent. A few seconds passed then heavy foot steps echoed from inside and the door swung open. Standing in a slacked pair of pajama bottoms and not much else was the prince of Slytherin himself. His hair was a frisky mess, and a cocky smirk was plastered on his face. His body relaxed and he seemed quite pleased that she'd caught him at a awkward time.

"Mcgonagall said you'd been a Professor this term, didn't know they let your kind teach," Draco said smoothly, enjoying the hot flush that sprung to Hermione's cheeks. She hated how cool he always came off, like his words were liquid gold and every syllable was a gift from God. She had to admit that he had grown into a some-what handsome man, but his personality completely ruined his good looks.

"_My _kind? I didn't know they let _your_ kind teach," Hermione spat, pointing to the dark mark that was still tattooed onto his forearm. He sneered and put the arm up behind his head.  
"I doubt people really want their children taught about how to assassinate the headmaster," she rolled her hazel eyes and waited for a reply from Mr. smooth.

"If you recall, Snape killed Dumbledore not me. Now Granger what do you want? You've interrupted my beauty sleep," Draco yawned casually and stroked his hand down his stomach. His fingers drifting softly over his abs. It was hard for her not to look, but Hermione used all her will power to keep her eyes on his.

"Don't worry I won't be long, If anyone is in desperate need of _beauty _sleep it's you," Hermione snickered and pushed past him. She suddenly felt like she was back in her early years of school, bantering with the boy who bullied her every day.

"Oi, who said you could come in?" Draco spun around and saw Hermione admiring the complete mess that was Draco's Chamber.

"You've been here how long? and it's already a pig sty," Hermione shook her head and looked at the pillows, parchment and books that lay stewed across the floor. She was suddenly reminded of the utter mess she'd left Sirius's room in.

"Just like that mop which you seem to call hair," Draco retorted, "Now Granger, I rather have you in here as little as possible. See, the longer you're in here the more you're going to stink up the place. That just makes more work for me." he watched her as she kicked his belongings aside with the tip of her foot, a look of utter disgust on her face. Draco hadn't really taken more than a two second look at Hermione for some time. Her hair seemed to be more tamed that usual, her body had shaped perfectly into a hour glass figure and by the looks of it she wasn't a half bad looking woman. Of course except for the fact she was a mud-blood.

"Don't worry I think you've done a fine job of stinking up the place by yourself," Hermione swished her hand in front of her nose to add effect. Draco didn't reply but sneered at her with that egotistic look he always seemed to wear.

"Look Draco-"

"You can call me Professor Malfoy-"

"Only if you call me Professor Granger," there was a moment of silence when they both knew that they weren't going to agree with the other. Hermione crossed her arms and stared down her opponent.

"So why are you here? Or do you just enjoy pestering me?" Draco slouched against the door frame, a little confused why she was at school a week early.

"Actually I need your help," her words came out stiffly, it felt weird asking a traitor for help. To be honest it felt weird asking anyone for help, usually she could tackle a task on her own.

"Ou la la, little Miss. Perfect is asking me for help. I never thought I'd see that day," Draco's face lit up and he looked down at his perfectly manicured nails, "Who am I kidding, I knew you'd be after me one day or other...for something." Hermione's face turned beat red, and her eyes pulled into slits.

"Look Malfoy, I just need you to show me where the Vanishing Cabinet is," she would cut straight to the point, and stop lingering around with the half naked boy. Even though she felt nothing but hatred for him, she had to admit, he was defiantly given the gift of a fine bod.

Draco's face dropped at the mention of the object he had used to bring the death eaters into the castle. It wasn't exactly something he was proud off, and now that he was trying to redeem himself-he'd rather forget the whole ordeal. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor.

"Why do you need that piece of rubbish?" he snapped, continuing to keep his eyes firmly planted on the floor. Hermione shifted uncomfortably between feet, kind of shocked by how awkward the situation had become.

"Does it matter? I just need to know where it is," Hermione answered.

"Granger, you and I both know that whole room was set on fire by Crabbe last year, so I really doubt that the cabinet will be anything more than a pile of ashes," it was true, Hermione had considered that perhaps the cabinet had been utterly destroyed. There were some things that couldn't be fixed by magic.

"Yes I know, but could you at least just show me where it is, in case there's a slim chance it survived?" Hermione tried to soften her voice, to put off that offensive tone she always held with Draco. For a few moments they stared each other down, dusky grey eyes against brown. Finally Draco sighed and took a step forward, passing Hermione.

"If it'll get you to leave me the hell alone-then I'd be happy to," Draco snapped, he reached over and pulled a white t-shirt off his couch. Quickly he pushed it over his head and down over his abs.

"Thank you," Hermione simply stated, the words feeling more unnatural than asking for help in the first place. He led her out of the messy Chamber, shutting and locking the door behind him. For a while they walked in silence, only their footsteps and breathing making any sound.

"So Granger not thinking of letting someone sneak into the castle are you?" Draco looked back at the timid girl, he cocked an eyebrow in her direction.

"Of course not, I'm not that idiotic," Hermione retorted, taking a stab at him where she knew it hurt. Draco decided to ignore her attempt at an insult and continue his questioning.

"What plans do you have for this piece of junk? You must know the other end is in Borgin and Burkes," this time he didn't look but continued talking.

"Which is why I'm going to go buy it, if this one is still in one piece. And if you must know I'm trying to save someone's life," whenever Hermione thought about saving life's Harry's face always seemed to drift to the front of her mind. That boy was always putting his life on the line for someone else.

"Ou look who's trying to be a hero-who can you possibly save with a cabinet?" Draco laughed, laying it on real thick. Hermione contemplated telling him who it was, she knew that Sirius and Draco were related but she had no clue how they felt about each other. Would Draco not show her where the cabinet was if it was to bring back Sirius?

"Well if you must know, I'm planning to bring Sirius back," Hermione said in a hushed voice. Draco stopped in his tracks and swerved to face her.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" he couldn't believe his ears.

"Is there any other?"

"No, there's no way. My aunt said she Avada kedavraed him back at the ministry. She was pretty proud of it too," Draco shook his head, "Danced around my house singing, 'I killed Sirius Black' for at least an hour. My dad finally had to tell her to put a cork in it." It made Hermione uneasy the way he talked about Bellatrix like she was a nice friendly Aunt, like she hadn't put her through hell last year. There were numerous scars on her chest, left there as a daily reminder of the trials she went through. Hermione shuddered a little, trying to get the woman out of her head. Draco seemed to noticed that he'd made his companion uneasy-the color had dropped from her cheeks.

"Hmm well, Sirius actually fell through a veil in the department of mysteries. Harry was convinced he wasn't dead and was just waiting on the other side of the veil," Draco begin walking again and Hermione quickened her pace to catch up, "I think he's right."

"So what does a vanishing cabinet have to do with this...veil? Or is my peanut sized brain not getting the obvious answer here," Draco said in a snarly tone, twisting down yet another corridor on the first floor. Finally they had come to the wall the room of requirements hid behind.

"If you must know, I was planning on pushing one cabinet through the veil, then using the other to go into that cabinet and find Sirius," Hermione stated, proud of her plan.

"Limbo to limbo," Draco said in a hushed voice, looking up at the placed he'd entered over a hundred times. A place he didn't really want to return too. For a moment he considered turning back but then Granger would think him a coward. Instead he just sneered at the stone bricks.  
"Take my hand Granger," Draco's voice dripped with disgust. He could barely believe he'd just asked her to touch him. He would have to go back to his Chamber and wash his body in bleach.

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"Do you want to see this bloody cabinet or not?" he held out his hand, thrusting it forcefully in her direction. Looking at it like it was a disease infested rat she held her breath and grabbed his hand. She had expected his touch to be icy cold like his personality. Instead his hand was warm, his palm was rough and he clearly had calluses and scars all over it. No doubt injury's from the battle not so long ago. Hermione couldn't help but feel inappropriate holding hands with a former death eater.  
Draco dragged her with him and began to walk back and forth in front of the wall, focusing on the place he had stashed the cabinet. After a few swift paces a door began to form in the wall, it pushed bricks aside and grew from the floor up. As soon as it was fully formed Draco dropped Hermione's hand and the two started towards the handle.

It was exactly how she had remembered it, crowded from floor to ceiling. Bits and bobs of everything sort of object littered the place. It was a graveyard for the forgotten and the lost, some things were there that were never suppose to be found. However instead of being met by colorful artifacts, the lost items were a charcoal grey, piles of ash now took up a majority of the space. It seemed that almost everything had been damaged by the fire some how or other. Clearly some of the objects were cursed with dark magic and remained perfectly intact. Hermione knew that amongst the piles of ash was probably the half blood prince's potion book that Harry had hid in his sixth year. For a moment the two stood at the door, looking out amongst the tangled maze of belongings before them.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Draco snapped, his feet already knew the path to take, a path he'd taken so many times it was engraved in his memory forever. Skipping and jumping oven the filth they made their way past clumps of furniture and artifacts. They walked in dead silence until at last Draco came to a abrupt halt causing Hermione to miscalculate her footing and almost trip over. In front of them was a tall, chestnut brown cabinet. metal decor laced the exterior and a hefty handle hung from one of it's side. It was charred from the flames but still seemed like it was in pretty good condition.

"Well this is it," Draco pointed to the cabinet and twisted to face Hermione, mainly so he wouldn't half to look at the haunting thing. It still gave him the heebie jeebie's after all this time, "I'm sure with your brilliant brain you'll be able to find your way out," he spat sarcastically, turned on his heels and left.

Hermione watched him leave then stepped closer to the piece of dark magic, a soot covered blanket covered half of it and draped over the top. With a hard tug it fell to the ground-a large part of it disintegrated into dust. Hermione coughed, beating her chest and turning her face away from the flying soot. She stepped forward and ran her hand down the side of the cabinet. It was smooth and polished and seemed so innocent, yet she knew if she stepped inside it she would be transported to an entirely different location. She grasped hold of the metal hoop on the side of the cabinet and yanked it open. Inside it was empty, just a square box big enough to fit around four people. Hermione could see how family's would use this contraption when voldemort had first come into power. It was an easy get away and could probably fit right into a house's decor. This was it, she had what she needed, her plan was sure to work.

* * *

Even after fighting a three-headed dog, Dementors, Death eaters and various other creature's she still felt petrified walking down knock-turn alley. She wasn't used to walking around such creepy places by herself. Usually she'd ask Harry or Ron to come with her however, Harry and Ginny were still busy in their honeymoon stage and Ron would get the wrong idea. The last thing she wanted was Ron thinking she was still interested in him.

She walked as silently and quickly as possible, trying to draw no attention to herself. Mad wizards muttered things under their breathes as she passed. A few witches that were huddled in a corner couldn't have looked more guilty. Finally she looked ahead and saw the swinging wooden sign that stated, 'Borgin and Burkes.' The whole exterior was covered in a thick layer of grit and was less welcoming than a venomous snake. She'd only been in the place once before, after seeing Draco enter their at the beginning of her sixth year she had gone in to find out what exactly he was trying to buy. Instead she was met by the short temper of the owner, Borgin and was chucked out in a heartbeat.

Hermione shuddered, pulled her cardigan around herself tightly and approached the door. As she opened it a small bell tinkered and it seemed that many of the dark artifacts came to life. She felt like she was back in the room of requirements, trying to find her way through a maze of mess. It took her a moment or two but before long she was standing before the sister cabinet. Gazing up at it with hope that she would soon be able to give Harry the greatest gift of all. She was going to be the one to bring Sirius back. A broad smile was fastened to her face and for a second she forgot where she was.

"Can I help you?" Drawled a voice behind her who sounded angered by her company. Hermione flinched and turned around to face the old man. Borgin's face was long and thin, his eyes were sunken back into his head and his cheeks had sagged down to his chin. He might be have been the most unfortunate looking man that Hermione had ever come across. Just from his attire she could see he was stuck in the early 1900s.

"Actually I was wondering if this was for sale?" Hermione asked innocently, pointing at the cabinet which was in surprisingly better condition than it's twin. Borgin stared between the Cabinet and the girl, trying to size up the situation.

"Have I met you before?" he sneered, taking a step towards her and getting in her personal space. Hermione realized that there last meeting wasn't exactly a great one so she tried to remain calm.

"Not that I know off, I don't like to spend a lot of time in knock-turn alley," Hermione smiled politely.

"I see, I see," the old man nodded, "Well then why do you want this? It doesn't exactly seem up your alley, if you know what I mean."

"And why's that?" she retorted.

"Well the last person to come in here looking for this was a young man. Couldn't have been much older than yourself. What he used it for well let's just say...you're better leaving this piece of junk alone," Borgin shook his head in disgust, "But if you really want it take it, I'd rather have it outta my hands."

"I think I'll take it," Hermione didn't think twice before pulling out a sack of coins she had in her pocket. The money all belonged to the Black's but Hermione reasoned Sirius wouldn't care if it was being used to bring him back. Besides she didn't exactly have money coming out the kazoo. Borgin looked at the sack, and if even for just a flickering second it seemed a smile appeared on his lips.

"Very well, but it's at your own risk," Borgin walked to the cash register with Hermione in tow, "and this is just one of the set. You know they come as a set right?" he didn't wait for an answer by popped open the register.

"Of course," Hermione opened the small purse.

"And you know where the sister one is located?"

"Mmm-hmm," she simply nodded and fished out some galleons. Now her only problem was getting the cabinet out of Borgin and Burkes and into the department of Mysteries.

* * *

"You know I really appreciate this Luna," Hermione grinned, pretty chuffed with the way things were turning out. They stood in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, gazing up at new statues above the fountain. It seemed weird to be back in the place, like at any moment Dumbledore and Voldemort were going to pop out and start dueling. The fact that everything was so calm was unnatural. Around them Witches and Wizards were appearing in fire places, using the floo network to get to work. A few carts sold the Daily Prophet and everyone seemed to be in a hurry. The constant flow of people was like a tide, pulling them closer to the elevators.

"Oh, it's really no problem at all," the airy girl replied, Luna had remained the same throughout the war. Her long blond hair was swept to the side in a pony tail and a dazed look was painted on her face.  
"It's like I'm helping out an old friend," Luna said gleefully, looking at Hermione like she was a scrumptious piece of cake.

"I think we're friends...aren't we friends Luna?" Hermione was a bit confused, Ginny always had a better grasp of the girl than she did.

"Well if you say so," she smirked. Luna began to head towards the Elevators and Hermione followed. Luna floated rather than walked, her feet barely touched the ground when she moved. From her ears hung the radish earrings she'd worn throughout her time at hogwarts.

"When did you get a job here Luna?" Ron had told her Luna worked at the Ministry, she just had a hard time imagining such a airy creative person working in an office.

"Oh right after the war. I've really been obsessed with the place since we broke in here. I find the department of mysteries...lovely," Hermione knew that the girl meant fascinating or interesting but she didn't bother to correct her. They came to a free elevator and stepped in, memos flew in behind them and buzzed around their heads like knats.

"These remind me of wrackspurts," Luna tilted her head up to look at them.

"What spurts?" Hermione didn't know why she bothered asking, she knew it was probably some wacky creature than Xenophilius had come up with to put in the Quibbler. The elevator door slid shut and they started to propel downwards.

"Wrackspurts, they float in your ear and make your brain go fuzzy," Luna informed with a cheery smile. Hermione nodded, wondering if perhaps there were permanent wrackspurts floating around in Luna's ears.

Working as an Unspeakable in the department of mysteries seemed like a perfect job for Luna. She was all about weird creatures and odd occurrences. The elevator continued to drop, stopping every so often to let memos fly out or other ones fly in. Hermione felt like she was back with the DA about to brand her wand and start shooting stunning spells at Death eaters. Lately, It seemed that she was returning to many places from her past. Her eyes focused on the directory above the door which showed they'd finally reached the ninth floor.

"I'm surprised their letting you take me in here," Hermione said, trying to fill the awkward silence that had formed. The elevator doors sprung open and revealed a long plain corridor.

"Sometimes I'm surprised they let me in here," Luna stated, "But then again you've been in here before, so what's there to hide."  
Hermione knew she had a point, it would be ridiculous for the Ministry to pretend she hadn't ogled everything in the department of mysteries. Luna stepped out of the elevator and proceeded down the corridor.

"So why do you want into the department of mysteries?" Luna questioned, keeping her eyes on the black door directly ahead of her.

"I'm kind of on a rescue mission," Hermione grinned, it was hard not to when she thought of her ingenious plan. They came to the black door and Luna reached out to the handle, twisting it then opening the door.

"Rescue? Wasn't that the mission we were on last time?" Luna walked through the doorway, holding the door open for Hermione.

"Actually I'm here to save the same person."

"Sirius Black," Luna didn't seem to be the least bit surprised, "Yes I've thought about it too. I bet Harry misses his Godfather-you know Stubby Boardman was a very talented musician, it was a real shame that turnip was thrown at him. " She waited until Hermione was inside then shut the door behind them. Hermione had almost forgotten the article in the Quibbler about Sirius Black's 'real identity' as the lead singer of the Hobgoblins.

"He wasn't St-" Hermione looked down, only to notice Luna's feet, "Luna why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"Oh well you see I got so used to my shoes disappearing I thought it'd just not wear them at all," Luna wiggled her striped toe socks, "Gives them room to breath."  
Hermione laughed and looked up at the girl, there was something about Luna that was refreshing. She wished she could be like Luna and not care what other's thought. However she knew that with her uptight personality there was no way she could relax enough to manage that.

"I heard voices behind the veil," Luna began, drifting back into the previous conversation.

"Pardon?" Hermione had fazed out for a moment.

"When we were here before I heard voices behind the veil, I think that they are just lurking behind it," Luna looked around at the twelve doors that surrounded them. The floor was made of glass and looked as though they were standing on a giant puddle. Hermione secretly hoped that Luna was right, and that just at the other side of the veil was Sirius Black waiting to return to reality.

"I think it should be right through here," Luna pointed towards a door to her left, sounding pretty convinced.

"How can you know which door opens to the room with the veil?" Hermione couldn't understand how Luna could just pick when all twelve doors looked identical.

"Oh just a guesstimation," Luna hummed and walked up to the door, she pulled it open and her hunch had been correct; they were standing at the threshold of the death chamber, "You get a knack for it after working here for a while." her gray eyes twinkled magically as she began to descend the steps to the veil.

Hermione's heart climbed up into her throat, if this worked then she could bring a life back. It would be _her_ saving someone this time, not Harry, Ron or Ginny. It would be her. Suddenly she felt selfish, she didn't want the glory did she? No, she wanted Sirius back. When he had been around they had there small disagreements but that was only because he was so reckless. It was his recklessness in the end that had caused him to fall through the veil. If she got him back, she was tempted to just lock him in Grimmauld place so he couldn't go gallivanting off again. Hermione knew that Harry blamed himself for what had happened to Sirius, and by bringing him back she hope she could finally free him from that guilt.

Hermione breathed in proudly and walked down the rest of the steps. The room was dimly lit, most of the light fell upon the veil in the middle of the room. Due to it's shape and layout it resembled a court room. Hermione could easily imagine people sitting around to watch a dark wizard get thrown through the archway into. Bellatrix's voice echoed in her head the closer she got to the middle of the room, her joyful laughter as she cursed her cousin into oblivion then her sing-song voice screaming, 'I killed Sirius Black' over and over again like a broken record. Luna stepped up to the archway.

"listen, can't you hear them?" Luna turned a ear towards the veil. Hermione thought it was another one of Luna's mad ravings until the silence was broken by soft whispers. Dozens of different voices called out from beyond the archway. Hermione strained to hear, trying to see if she could depict Sirius's husky voice. Instead they were just a mess of murmurs, it was impossible to pick out a clear sentence amongst the bunch.

"Now I hear them," Hermione nodded, wondering what had changed since the last time she'd been there. Or had she just been too busy and stressed to notice them before?

"So how are you planning on getting Stubby back?"she asked quizzical, transfixed on the archway. Hermione didn't see the point in explaining how Sirius wasn't Stubby so she just plain ignored it.

"Like this," Hermione pulled her small beaded handbag in front of her. She'd used it last year while traveling with Ron and Harry, it had been very handy since it had an extension charm and could hold many objects at once without getting any bigger. Hermione stuck her hand in the bag and rummaged around till her fingers grazed a smooth rectangular object. Taking hold of it she yanked it out the bag.

"Your going to use a cabinet for mice?" Luna quipped looking down at Hermione's out stretched hand. The little cabinet balanced on her palm and looked like a piece of furniture from a doll house.

Hermione knelt down, placed the cabinet on the ground and took out her wand. Pointing it at the tiny object she yelled, "Engorgio!"

At once the Vanishing Cabinet began to grew, it shot up like a bean sprout and was taller than the two girls in no time at all. Luna watched in amazement and took a step back to get out of the way. After a few seconds it was back to original size and Hermione crossed her arms proudly.

For a moment she considered pushing the cabinet through the veil but then feared she'd get dragged in with it. Reaching her hand back in, she found a coil of rope and began to pull it from the purse. Luna watched as the rope fell to the ground and began to coil back up. Hermione snapped her purse shut, grabbed one end of the rope and walked around the vanishing cabinet. When she was back where she had started she tried the rope together, so that the whole cabinet looked like it had been lassoed.

"What is it?" Luna questioned, gazing dreamily at the cabinet in front of her.

"It's a vanishing cabinet," Hermione said, "they come as a set, I'm going to put this one behind the veil then go through the other one to get to it. Hopefully I'll be able to find Sirius on the other side." The truth was that she feared that when she got behind the veil, she wasn't going to be able to come back. Perhaps she too was going to be stuck in limbo forever.

"Sometimes I wonder why the sorting hat didn't put you in Ravenclaw," Luna smiled. Hermione often wondered why the sorting hat didn't put Luna in Gryfindor. After all, Luna was the bravest girl she knew.  
"...but then again...it takes courage to go into limbo when you don't know if you'll come back out," Luna's eyes drifted up over the cabinet and to the archway behind it.

"Thanks Luna," Hermione said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Butterflies in her stomach began to beat their wings. Honestly, she didn't even know if the cabinet would go through the archway and into limbo. Perhaps it was only living beings that could pass through the veil.

Hermione had read every book she could find on the veil, and there was only one that had given her hope that her plan would work. It told of a wizard who had been standing in front of the veil, waiting to push a prisoner back through the archway as punishment for his actions. He pulled out his pocket watch to count down the seconds until the death sentence. Just as he fiddled with the casing it slipped from his fingers and rolled behind the archway. Without thinking he knelt down at reached for the watch. Unfortunately for him the second he put his arm through the archway he was sucked in. Disappearing from existence forever.

Hermione looked around the archway until she spotted a sturdy looking rock. Taking the free end of the rope she wrapped it around the rock and tied it tightly. Hopefully when the vanishing cabinet went through the archway it wouldn't be sucked in with a gravitational sized pulled.

"Oh, what happens next?" Luna asked excitedly, looking between the cabinet and Hermione.

"This," Hermione pointed her wand at the cabinet, "Locomotor."

The vanishing cabinet rose of the ground, guided by Hermione's wand it floated through the archway. Just as she had hoped, it disappeared from sight. Luna walked around the other side of the archway to check, then returned swiftly.

"It's gone! It worked," she announced.

* * *

Hermione waited patiently for the elevator door to slide open then walked out into the atrium. No matter what time of day the ministry always seemed to be packed with people. She wrestled her way through the crowd, trying to get by the fountain. Suddenly she past a large crop of ginger hair and someone called out to her.

"'ermione?" It was Ron, he reached through the crowd and plucked her up like a blueberry. Within seconds she was standing in front of her best friend, trying to catch her breath.

"It's insane in here, how do you get in and out of this place everyday?" Hermione held a hand to her chest.

"Well I'm kind of like a bulldozer really," Ron indicated to his broad shoulders and large chest, "Anyway, what are you doin' here? Not interviewing for a job are you?"

Hermione knew she couldn't tell Ron the real reason she was at the Ministry. She had decided to keep Ron and Harry oblivious to the whole mission, it was safer that way. The last thing she wanted was to get their hopes up.

"I, Uh I was just visiting Luna," said Hermione. Ron's face dropped a little, Hermione knew that it was because she had never came to visit him, even when they were a 'couple'. He rubbed the back of his neck and peered down at her.

"You were visiting loony?" Ron still couldn't get over Luna's nickname, yet he said it in a kinder tone.

"Yup, I hadn't see her a while so I thought It'd just..." Hermione trailed off at the end of her sentence. They had a awkward moment when neither of them said a word.

"Seems like kind of a weird pairing-You and Loony I mean," Ron stated, "Because well...she's kind of really open and spacey and you're-"

"Uptight?" Hermione finished, Ron turned beat red, clearly not meaning for her to take his comment in a bad way, "Ron it's okay I know I'm kind of uptight, but that's why Luna and I work well as friends. You know what they say-Opposites attract."

This just made Ron turn redder, "Is that what they say?" Hermione knew that the conversation was about to head south. Pulling her purse close to her and fixing her jacket she took a step towards the fireplaces.

"Sorry Ron I've really got to go, things to do you know," Hermione put the best smile she could on her face. Trying to show that she wasn't just blowing him off, which of course was what she was doing.

"Yeah Yeah-I should probably go do Auror stuff...Yeah," Ron blurted out awkwardly.

"It was nice seeing you," Hermione called to him, then turned on her heels and started pushing back through the crowd, working her way towards a fireplace.

"Hey 'ermione?" Ron called over people's bobbing heads.

"Yes?" she looked back.

"Uh...Do you think we could have dinner sometime soon?" Ron spluttered out, "...just you and me?" Ron had become used to having dinner with a whole group of people at Grimmaud Place-it was never just the two of them alone. Hermione bit her lip, she didn't know how to shut him down without it being harsh.

"Maybe, I go back to Hogwarts in a week so I'm kind of busy," Hermione said Cooley, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings.

"Oh...yeah...right," Ron looked crestfallen.

* * *

She was walking down the large corridor on the first floor again. A tight grey sweater and a pair of jeans hugged her body. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and a smile was licked across her face. Out of her back pocket stuck her wand, on no other occasion would she shove it there-but today she felt a little rebellious. A little like she wouldn't give a damn if her right butt cheek was blown off. With a spring in her step she rounded the corner to the passageway where the room of requirements was found. Without a second to stop and think she began walking back and forth in front of the wall, focusing of the vanishing cabinet. Her heart was beating fast, she was about to get Harry his Godfather back-she was about to make one of her best friends very happy. She just knew it had to work. How could it not?

There it was, a door forming slowly in the wall, pushing bricks aside with ease. In seconds it was fully formed and a door handle popped out from the wooden paneling. She stepped forward, took hold of the handle and twisted. The door sprung open and the room of requirements was exactly how she left it. Still a utter mess, still broken down by fire and still crumbling to pieces at every second. Step by Step she maneuvered her way around the pile of ashes and tried to remember the path that Draco had taken her on just a few days before. It was kind of sad how many priceless artifacts had been destroyed, how many magical creations were ruined forever. Hermione really had to count her blessings that the vanish cabinet hadn't suffered the way the rest of the place had.

Finally she passed a large statue and just in sight was the cabinet. She rushed forward, unable to contain the excitement that was coursing through her. Her stride turned more into a run until at last she reached her destination. The vanish cabinet was exactly as it was before, slightly charred but still in one piece. Breathing in deeply, Hermione reached out and grabbed the metal hoop, yanking the door open. There wasn't any dust or cobwebs inside, just a perfectly clean square box, ready for use by whomever needed it. Hermione took one last look around the room, stepped up into the cabinet and closed the door behind her.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it so far. Keep posted for the next chapter :) Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Fool's Paradise

_Thanks so much for the Reviews! As for the whole concept of this story, I really just came up with it lying in bed one night. I knew I wanted to do a fanfiction focused on Sirius, I just thought of a bunch of ways to bring him back from beyond the veil. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Please continue to review and tell me your thoughts. I apologize before hand for any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
_

* * *

_'Hello? Hello? Hello?  
is there anybody in there?  
just nod if you can hear me'  
-Pink Floyd  
_

**Chapter 2:** _Fool's Paradise.  
_

She was petrified to step out of the cabinet. Questions fluttered around her head like a group of rowdy canary's. They pecked away at the small amount of courage she'd built up. What if she could never get back? What if once she set foot in limbo she was stuck there forever? Had anyone ever gone there and come back? Surely not or else she would have read about it. She'd raked through every book and article about limbo over the last few days and none of them had been much help. Limbo was often compared to when people died briefly on the operating table. When they woke up they had no idea they had died. Or any recollection of Heaven, Hell or wherever else their conscious had been transported too.

Hermione stepped back and forth in the small box, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Her heart was slamming against her chest and her breathing was uneven. She contemplated going back. But then what use would that be? All her hard work would be in vain. She pulled a photo out of her pocket but with no light it was useless.

'Lumos' she called, still holding her wand in her free hand. The second the light hit the photo two bright faces shone back at her. Harry's laughing baby face ogled her, and so did that of his Godfather. Both seemed to be overjoyed just to be in each others presence. Hermione sighed, folded up the photo and shoved it back in her pocket. There was no way out of but through the cabinet door and into limbo.

She had made her decision. That was that.

When she opened the door she was hit with a burst of cool air. There was no breeze but the air felt stiff and cold, like walking down the dairy isle of a grocery store. Hermione pulled her cardigan tightly around her body and rubbed her forearms then step out into the icebox. There was nothing but mist for miles and no way to see through it. Quickly she turned on her heels, suddenly fearful that the vanishing cabinet had actually vanished. She held a hand to her chest and sighed-it was still there. The mist licked at the side of the cabinet but it was still very visible.

Now what? she thought. How was she suppose to find Sirius in a cloud of mist? Or better yet, how was she suppose to find her way back to the cabinet? Hermione had been used to planning out missions with Harry and Ron for weeks before actually going through with them. Munching on her bottom lip, she perched down, sitting on the edge of the cabinet. Sirius had believed that she was the brightest witch of her age so surely she could come a solution to these problems.

Hermione went through the problem in her head like a tricky question in a school exam. She needed to find Sirius, thus walking away from the cabinet but she also needed to find her way back and that was going to be ridiculous with all this mist. What she needed was a trail, something to lead her back to the cabinet.

Then it came to her, and she had to laugh. It was so dumb, so childish, but at the same time it was so perfect. Since Hermione was a muggle-born she had grown up with muggle fairy tales. One of which being Hansel and Gretal. In the story the children use bread crumbs to find their way back home. Due to Gamp's law she wouldn't be able to create bread out of thin air but what she could create was pebbles.

Hermione stood up and begin walking through the mist, every few steps she held out her wand. Small pebbles emitted from the end of it and hit the ground. Soon she had a line of pebbles trailing behind her. She felt like a slug leaving a line of slime behind. However, no matter how far she walked she was met with nothing but mist. She had assumed she would have at least met someone by now.

Or perhaps this was what limbo was? To be alone for eternity. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to cope with that, the utter boredom would drive her up the wall. She wasn't exactly the most outgoing person in the world but she was still capable of becoming lonely. She realized that after Ron moved out. She had loved just having someone around. Even if they were sitting in the same room saying nothing but reading-she enjoyed his presence. Her time together with Ron hadn't been all that bad, he fulfilled all her needs. Needs that were no longer met and lay hidden behind walls of thoughts and problems.

The longer she walked the more she thought of Grimmauld place and everything that had happened there. What would happen when she found Sirius? Would he still allow her to stay in his house? Surely it wouldn't be that much of a problem, she would be away at Hogwarts most of the year anyway.

After strolling around for what seemed like eternity, Hermione looked down and realized that her pebble trail was starting to cross over itself. She was walking in circles, and then back on herself. In reality...she was getting nowhere. There was no one around, no one to direct her. In a last plea of help she started calling out like a child.

"Sirius!" she yelled, "Sirius Black!" a little voice in her head told her there were no other Sirius's in limbo. Holding up her wand, she pointed it at her throat as if she was about to execute herself. "Sonorus!" she pronounce clearly. She'd seen Dumbledore use the spell numerous times.

"Sirius Black!" her voice boomed like it was on a huge speaker and the volume turned up full blast. It echoed back to her instantly like she was in a small cave yelling his name over and over. She waited a few minutes, her ears perked up in hope that he would call back. Unfortunately there was no such reply. Taking this as a sign of defeat, she cast the counter spell and lowered her wand. Hermione looked down at her feet and began tracking the pebbles, one by one as they appeared out of the mist.

A small voice called back.

"Hello?" it said, it was drowned out and hard to hear at first, "Hello? Who's there?" Hermione's heart stopped, it slid and crashed against her chest. A man's husky voice was calling back to her.

"S-Sirius?" Hermione's skin crawled with goosebumps. A fear like she'd never felt before took over her body. There was no way to know if it was really him. At the moment it was just a bodiless voice calling out to her through the thick mist.

"Who's there? huh?" his voice was louder now and accusing as if she'd stepped over a line that wasn't suppose to be crossed. Hermione eye's searched aimlessly through the mist, she spun on the spot trying to soak in every inch of the icebox. Still there was nothing.

"Sirius!" now it was plea, a plea with real emotion. She was frantic to find him-it wasn't fair to hear him but not see him. She had always hated Muggle phones. There was just something about hearing someone's voice but not being able to see them that bothered her beyond belief.

* * *

Just when she was about to give up and cry the mist began to dissolve. Where the mist had been color started to appear, it flooded the place like a broken vein. A dark muggy sky began to fill in from every angle and twinkling stars started swarm the place like locusts. Within seconds a full moon popped into the sky, the light from it fell on Hermione and lit her up like a candle in a dark cellar. A landscape started to form, a lush green hillside and a long wall of forest beneath it. Shadows fell over almost everything and suddenly she knew where she was. A large tree burst out from beneath her and she had to step back to allow it to spread out to it's full capacity. Huge vicious branches swooped in and it creaked and groaned as it moved around. She was standing beneath the whomping willow. As she looked up she caught a glimpse of Hogwarts in the background.

Had she actual been transported to Hogwarts? No way, it was a mind game. Everything in Limbo was a mind game. If limbo could transport you to Hogwarts then Sirius would be out and about not stuck behind a veil. Hermione was still terribly confused about how she was surrounded by her former school but decided not to think about it and instead focus on the voice that had been calling out to her.

"Hey, who's there?" The ruff voice shouted, anger taking hold. The voice came from the gaping hole in the tree trunk, and if Hermione knew anything it was that the whomping willow would starting whomping her if she didn't get a move on. Which brought another thought to mind, could anything hurt her in limbo? Just as Hermione stopped to think a branch came down, smoked her in the gut and sent her flying. With a hard thud she landed in the grass a few feet away from where she'd been standing. The tree had just answered her question.

Quickly she pulled herself to her feet and started running, with determination she dodged another few swinging branches and threw herself into the hole. Unfortunately it wasn't the smoothest landing, and after tumbling down and over some roots she landed on the cold dirt floor. Groaning she rolled onto her back and looked her body over. She was defiantly going to have some bruises in the morning. Actually she was thoroughly impressed she hadn't snapped her wand, it was still lodged in her back pocket.

For the second time, she picked herself of the ground and trudged forward. She felt like she'd been thrown back in time and was about to go up to the shrieking shack to find a maniac Sirius raving at the top of his lungs about Ron's pet rat. Step by step Hermione went over the night in her head. It had been one of the most terrifying nights of her life, and she had already been forced to relive it once.

Finally she came to a staircase. She hoped onto the first step and a series of sounds met her ears. The first was off rapid foot steps, uncoordinated and smashing around the shack. Then there was grunting, the sound of teeth ripping and gnashing. Hermione's heart beat thickened, she had suddenly remembered why the shack had been built in the first place. It wasn't built to keep people out, but to keep something in. That thing was her former professor Remus Lupin. And if she was correct-which according to the full moon outside she was, he was currently tearing up the place in his werewolf form. After being chased by him in her third year, and being terrorized by Greyback she had a overwhelming fear of werewolf's.

"no,no...no" she considered backing out down the passageway, but instead the small amount of courage she had left took over and she slowly and silently crept up the staircase. Once she was on the first landing she was relieved to find no one there. The noises were coming from the floor above. There was no way the voice she had heard had been Remus's, he would have already been in his werewolf form and unable to speak. Hermione stood still, considering if it was really such a wise choice to be going any further when she knew what she would find. The shack shook and dust fell from the ceiling, floor boards creaked and she felt like she was stuck in a haunted carnival ride.

Suddenly there was a yelping sound and something came rolling down the staircase and onto the landing. It was huge, black and covered in thick fur. Instantly Hermione froze, her breath caught in her lungs. The creature fell in a heap of limbs on the floor, slowly in reared it's head and looked up at her. It's eyes shone in the moonlight and no matter how inconspicuous she tried to look its eye's remained locked on hers. Like a lion stalking its prey it got up and started to crawl towards her. Hermione had been expecting it to get up on it's hind legs and walk over, much like she'd seen Remus do in his werewolf form.

Once it reached her, she could see the creature more clearly; it was no more than a scruffy black dog. A very familiar scruffy dog. Snuffles slowed down and instead of bearing his sharp teeth just licked her hand softly. Hermione let out a short laugh, it was the first breath she'd taken since he started towards her. Crouching down she petted him, stroking him behind the ears. Snuffles leaned forward and licked her face.

"Sirius!" she yelped with laughter and fell back onto her butt. Within a second his scruffy fur dissolved and Sirius Black was standing before her. However he was nothing like she had expected. Instead of a beaten looking man with an aging body and a heavy dosage of wrinkles, he was young and handsome. His scruffy hair hung just below his ears and a smirk was plastered on his face. Dark, mesmerizing eyes bore into hers and she could tell he was shocked by her presence. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans, his forearms looked toned and strong and his body wasn't littered with tattoos like it had been before. Sirius Black was back in his young self, and Hermione was at a loss for words.

"So it was you calling out for me, huh?" Sirius looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat he was about to pounce at. He held out a hand, and she latched on to it. In a second she was back on her feet and looking up into his bewildered eyes. Hermione had been told numerous times how handsome Sirius had been, but kind words didn't give him justice.

"That's funny because you don't seem to have much to say now," he cooed and ran a hand through his tousled locks, "don't worry I seem to have that effect on most girls..."  
Hermione didn't understand, didn't he know who she was? Sirius would never talk to her this way, he would never hit on her. A whole series of worries started to float around in her head. What if he'd been in limbo too long? What if this Sirius like the castle and whomping willow wasn't actually the real thing?

"Sirius...do you know who I am?" her voice came out strained, panic hidden in her eyes. His face dropped and he began rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Uh...Courtney?" he cringed, "Susan? Beatrix?" Sirius clearly thought that she was one of his many conquests and was shooting aimlessly at a name. He was loosing color in his face and he knew at any second she was about to flip her lid. Hermione's heart felt like it was going to break, how was she suppose to bring Harry's Godfather back to him if he didn't even know who his Godson was. Surely if he didn't know her, he wasn't going to recognize Harry. Sirius might have well been a Alzheimer's victim, feeding of the few memories he had off his past and forgetting everyone who was every close to him.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the floor above and something began to descend the stairs. They're short question and answers period was brought to an end.  
"Crap, you really shouldn't be here," Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the passageway. Something in his brain clicked, and he remembered where they were and what else was roaming the house with them.

"This place is dangerous, how did you even find the way in?" his voice was husky and low, he directed her down the staircase.

"How did I know my way in? Sirius don't...don't you remember anything?" but her voice was muffled by the sounds above. When they were a fair bit down the passageway and hidden in the darkness, Sirius pressed Hermione against the wall and covered her body with his, hoping to conceal her from what was standing above. The long gangly body of Remus crouched at the head of the staircase. Sharp breathes emitted from his nostrils and his head swung around, searching for a smell in the air.

The only thing Hermione could smell was the ruff scent of Sirius, his chest was an inch from her face and it was all she could breath in. Her heart was thumping loudly, fearing that the long gruesome body of the beast was about to descend the stairs. For a few seconds it seemed like it was staring straight through Sirius and at her. Then, it looked away and slowly limbered off into the room beside the staircase, disappearing from view.

"Man that was close," young Sirius said in one breath, his chest falling. He grabbed Hermione's hand and began dragging her down the passageway, "How did you know I was here?"  
Hermione felt cold, she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she had lost Sirius forever, that Limbo had pushed him over the edge and he was...gone. Should she just forget the whole mission and save herself the pain now? Hermione didn't answer Sirius's question but instead waited until they had walked the length of the passageway and were outside. Sirius dropped her hand, pulled out his wand and poked a knot in the tree which stopped the branches from sailing around their heads.

"Who are you?" Sirius studied her, curious to why she didn't answer his previous question, "You're not a.." Hermione knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No, I'm not a death eater!" she retorted angrily, but he had already grabbed her wrist and pulled back her cardigan to reveal her forearm. It was pale and unmarked.

"Sorry I have to check, you know how it is these days," Sirius seemed shifty, a little on edge. He wasn't able to wrap his head around the girl, "weird, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. How did you find me?" Hermione didn't even know where to begin, at least she felt familiar to him, that was a plus. She sighed and took a seat on the hard ground. Sirius glared down at her questionably then sat down next to her.

"That's because you _have_ seen me before," she explained, "You actually know me pretty well...or you used to at least. And as for me finding you, it's only because you called back."  
Sirius played with a few pieces of grass between his fingers, his shaggy hair falling gracefully across his face.

"So...why were you looking for me?" Sirius looked up from behind the curtain of hair, disregarding her first statement. Something about the girl he was gazing at felt all too familiar too him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was like trying to remember a famous person's name. It was on the tip of his tongue.

"To bring you home," Hermione coughed out, "This isn't real. The whomping willow, Hogwarts, Lupin in the shrieking shack-"

Sirus straightened up, "Bring me ho-hold up, how do you know about Mooney's condition?" his voice was hot with accusations. Hermione realized that talking to Sirius was like riding a roller coaster, his emotions shot up and down without warning.

"Because I know you, I know Lupin too...and that isn't Lupin, not the real Lupin at least!" she wished she could look inside his brain and figure out what had gone wrong up there. It was like someone had cut out the section where his memory had been. They had cut it out and replaced it with new fake memories. Hermione looked back up at the Whomping Willow. Why was Sirius here? at the tree? on Hogwarts grounds? Why would limbo take him here?

"Look-" he waited for her name.

"Hermione."

"Hermione, I don't know how you know Mooney or me for that matter, but believe me, he's the real thing," Sirius held up his arm where blood was seeping from it, "How else would he do that?" he smiled as he said it, almost proud of the battle wound.

It suddenly made sense. He was here at Hogwarts, at the shrieking shack, he was here because he wanted to be. He was reliving what would have been the best moments of his life. Running around recklessly with his friends, getting up to no good. Sirius was seeing what he wanted to see, he had created a world for himself.

Hermione needed some solid proof something to convince him beyond belief that none of this was real. That he was really just swimming around in Limbo, seeing what he wanted to see. She lay back on the grass and looked up at the fake stars, would it be so bad to just leave him with his friends? To live out his life surrounded by those he loved the most. No, no that would be wrong, besides he also loved Harry. Hermione knew what she had to do. Slowly she sat back up and stared at the young man who was gazing at her, trying to figure her out. Hermione pulled the folded photo out of her pocket and looked down at it.

"Sirius, how old are you?" she asked, looking down at Harry's animated baby face.

"Just turned twenty, why?" he raised his eyebrows. Twenty, Hermione thought, that meant that Harry hadn't been born yet and James and Lily were still very much alive. This photograph then would be perfect, it would show the future, and would prove to him that this place was all a charade.

"So Lily is still pregnant..." she said to no one really.

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"Take a look at this," Hermione moved over so she was sitting side by side with him. She pushed the creases out of the photograph and thrust it into his hand. With the help of the moonlight he looked down at the photo. Baby Harry smirked up at his Godfather.

"But that's me-woah that baby looks just like my friend James, has the scruffy hair and everything," Sirius voice was becoming hoarse, "but his eyes-"

"...are just like Lily's," Hermione said softly.

Sirius didn't speak but just continued to gaze at the photo, he couldn't believe his eyes. For once in his life Sirius Black was speechless, he had no witty comment or snarly thing to say. Hermione didn't interrupt his thoughts but instead just watched him stare in wonder.

"That can't be.." Sirius put a hand to his mouth.

"He is. That's James and Lily's son," Hermione gave a weak smile. Maybe, hopefully she was finally getting through to him. Perhaps the photo might trigger some memory, bring him back to where he belonged.

"No, no this must be some weird messed up magic," Sirius swished the photograph around, "Why-How did you do this?" he looked sickened by her.

Hermione was about to tear up, "How did _I_ do this? I didn't make that photo Sirius! That's you ...you and your Godson." The possibility of Sirius not remembering hadn't even crossed her mind when she went into the cabinet. She'd expected him to be the same old Sirius Black, cocky and witty, but also older and missing his Godson.

"Okay I think you're off your rocker, and I don't know what type of sick joke-"

Now she was livid, she wanted to slap him in the face, rip the photo from his hands and leave.

"Sick Joke? _Sick Joke_? Do you want to know why this photo is discolored and torn? Huh?" Hermione prodded, tears forming in her tearducts "I found this under your pillow in your room, it's so ruffed up because _you_ love it so much. He-this boy," she pointed to Harry, "_He_ is the only family you have left! And you ended up in this place because you were willing to put your life on the line for him. This isn't real Sirius, this place you've created in here. You're just seeing what you want to see." Sirius studied Hermione's face, listening closely and taking in what she was saying, "But that boy; your Godson. He's real." They both sat in silence for a moment, looking as Harry bumped up and down on Sirius's knee and Sirius laughed, showing all his pearly whites. Tears streamed down Hermione's face, her whole body was shaking.

"Harry," Sirius stated, his voice sounding years older than he was, "That's Harry."

Maybe it was Hermione's words, or maybe the photograph. But something was bringing Sirius back to his senses.

* * *

Sirius looked distraught, his head was in his hands, his fingers grasping at unruly locks of hair. Once he'd remembered Harry's name it was like a earthquake had gone off in his mind.

"How could I have forget?" He questioned, feeling bitter towards himself for forgetting his friends, his Godson and everything else that had happen. Slowly all his memories were pouring back, spreading out like a oil leak in his mind. Each one took a tug at his heart strings and forced his breathing to stop short.

He was getting dragged to Azkaban, hatred for peter swarmed him instantly and he wanted to reach out and murder the rat. They held him back with handcuffs and photographed him as a lunatic; screaming and raving. Really he was just screaming about his betrayal, about the death of two of his best friends, his misery coming out in nothing but incoherent noises. For years the grief ate away at him, breaking him down and turning him raw.

Then he escaped, he was watching Harry as he boarded the Knight bus. Trying to convince himself that it wasn't James he was looking at. Oh, but they were so alike and how he so wished that Harry was his James.

Another flash and he was pulling a screaming boy into the shrieking shack. Mangling his leg just so he could get to Peter, that traitorous bastard. Then there was a girl, standing in front of her best friend and screaming, 'If you want to kill Harry, then you'll have to kill us too." She had the trait that he himself valued the most; loyalty. Because of that he easily gained respect for her. Intelligent and quick she figured out the Remus's condition, his hidden identity. Snivellus had screamed at her when he arrived, calling her a stupid girl. Sirius knew better, he knew that she really was the brightest witch of her age, a witch he would be forever grateful to for helping save his life.

"Her-Hermione!" he looked up from his hands at once. Of course she felt familiar, of course he knew her, how could he not? Without so much as a warning he wrestled her into a hug. Laughter escaped her lips, and she hugged him back, her head resting against his shoulder. Before he could stop himself he was crying, he didn't know if it was tears of happiness or sadness but he didn't care. They broke from the embrace and Sirius's face was lit up like a fall fair.

"How did you find me? When I fell through the veil I thought-" then his face turned pale, "No, no you can't be, please don't say you also-"

"Sirius I'm fine," she laughed, then rubbed a tear from her face, "I didn't fall through the veil."He couldn't stop looking at her, her infectious smile, hazel brown eyes. Hermione had grown up since he'd last seen her, she wasn't a self-conscious teenage girl anymore. But she was just as smart, just as strongly spoken and he'd missed that.

"But then how?"

"Oh come on Sirius, someone had to find a way to bring you back, and who did you really think was going to be able to do it?" Hermione shook her head, her curly hair shaking too and fro.

"I stand by my previous statement, you really are the brightest witch of your age," he gave her a handsome smirk, "but honestly, how did you-"

"Just follow me," Hermione knew where the conversation was going to go so she picked herself off the grassy floor. Sirius flicked some grass of his shirt and pants then stood up. For a moment Hermione was utterly lost, looking for the pebbles that she'd lay down then something bizarre started to happen.

"So none of this is real? Everything that's happened-all these new memories...it's just an illusion," Sirius looked back at the whomping willow and the forbidden forest stretched out in the distance. Just as the realization came to him the place started to dissolve. It was like watching its creation backwards. The stars fell out of the sky, the moon popped away in a mini explosion and mist started to take over. They both watched in awe as the destruction of Sirius's world took place. It was like realizing you're in a dream, once that happens the dream disappears and you're back in your bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I've been living a lie," he said bitterly, "the worst part is that I was actually enjoying it."

Hermione felt bad, she was pulling Sirius out of a wonderful fantasy where he could be young and carefree, running around with his best friends. Even when Sirius had been staying at Grimmauld place Hermione knew he was wishing he was back with his friends at Hogwarts. As the last of the scenery disappeared the small pebbles that Hermione had laid down appeared at her feet. She drew a sigh of relief, she had no idea what she was going to do if she couldn't find her way back.

"I'm sorry Sirius," it was as though he'd died, gone to heaven and she'd brought his back to earth. Sirius gave her one of his classic smiles, the one which meant 'forgot about it'.

"Hey don't apologize I should be thanking you! Without you I'd be still be a living in a fool's paradise," he rubbed the back of his neck, "So where to now?" Hermione didn't need to answer, Sirius looked down and saw the trail of small pebbles leading away from where they were standing.

"Hansel and Gretal style, nice," Sirius nodded in approval, there was still a sad tone to his voice, still the sound of longing.

"You know that story?" Hermione asked, completely shocked. Most of the time wizards had no idea about muggle fairy tales. They started the long walk down the pebble path that had formed.

"Of course I do, you seem to forget my family hated all things muggle, so naturally-"

"-You read muggle fairy tales," Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Anything Muggle I love, especially muggle rock," Sirius sighed, beginning to hum to himself the beginning of 'like a rolling stone' by Bob Dylan. For a while they walked, Sirius humming and glancing around at the mist, Hermione following her pebble road.

"Hermione?" he began.

"Yes?"

"How long have I been here for?" Hermione should have know this question would come up sooner and later. She didn't even know if time in limbo run parallel to time of the living.

"Well I'm Nineteen now, so... three years?" she concluded, he'd been living under his own spell for so long, she was amazed he hadn't completely lost his marbles. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, Hermione stopped with him.

"Three years? I-But-so much must have changed," Sirius's cool composure was once again lost, "tell me, tell me everything that has happened, what about the ministry? Is everyone okay? Harry? " he demanded, eager to know. Hermione sighed, it was going to be difficult to tell him how many people had died. How everything had indeed changed. Changed for the good and the bad.

"Harry's fine, just wait until we get out of here. I promise I'll tell you everything," said Hermione reassuringly. Sirius nodded but still looked anxious and worried. They walked for another few minutes then finally came to the vanishing cabinet. It was just how she'd left it. empty and open, waiting for her to return.

"You came here in a cabinet?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked down at the girl, his anxiety lifting a little.

"Hey! At least I got here somehow!" she spat back.

"Oh I'm not poking fun, I just think...well it's ridiculous," he pushed his hands in his pocket. Hermione observed him for a moment, looking him up and down. She had expected him to turn back into his older form once his illusion of a world had disappeared. Instead he was still the young, roughly handsome Sirius. There was even a spring in his step when he walked and a airy carefree tone in his voice.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sirius began rubbing at the stubble around his lips.

"No, it's just..." she scowled, "Why aren't you changing back?"

Sirius didn't understand what she meant, he looked down at his hands, pulled at his clothing and then met her bemused stare. Hermione had to admit, young Sirius was rather nice to stare at.

"Changing back? I'm not exactly a chameleon Hermione. what are you talking about?" Sirius half laughed at her. Hermione rolled her eyes in the way she used to do when Ron poked fun at her. She had almost forgotten that Sirius Black had peter pan syndrome and always, even as a middle-aged man spoke and acted like a teenager.

"What I mean is, why do you still look twenty? You're suppose to be in at least your forty's," Hermione wasn't really complaining, she kind of enjoyed this new Sirius.

He looked like he was about to choke on his own spit, "Forty's? I'll have you know I'm only thirty-six...or I guess thirty-nine now if you count the three years."

Apparently age was a touchy subject for the man who never wanted to grow-up. Hermione still didn't consider him a grown-up. Sirius looked down at his own body checking himself out with a smug smile.

"Hey I'm not complaining, only in my wildest dreams could I be twenty again," he smirked then walked past her to the closet, "Let's go, I want to show off my new-uh-old bod." Sirius took a flying leap and jumped up into the cabinet, he twisted around and gave a crooked smirk. Hermione rolled his eyes, Sirius Black was the worst type of guy, he was handsome, he knew it, and he used it to his advantage.

"It's cute how you do that," he commented, helping her up into the cabinet. They were suddenly a little too close for Hermione's liking.

"Do what?" she tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"Roll your eyes," he snickered, "Is that how you reflect dumb thoughts from going in your brain?" Hermione didn't answer but closed the door to the cabinet. Everything went pitch black and their shoulders were squished up against each other. Hermione reach around and pulled out her wand.

_"You just rolled your eyes again didn't you?"_

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think! keep posted for a new chapter coming soon :)


End file.
